Everybody wants a Happy Ending
by azureLuna11
Summary: (ENDGAME SPOILERS WITHIN) No one thought this was the way their journey was going to end. And as much as it hurt, they knew this was the only way. The Avengers truly did whatever it took to save the universe and their loved ones.


**So Endgame ruined me, I watched it on the night of April 25th and cried myself to sleep. **

**dytqwknfhjpdshgtragh my children deserved _so much_ better. ****All I want to do is give Robert Downey Jr. a tight hug and thank him.**

* * *

_'And the ending always, comes at last. Endings always come too fast. They come too fast, and they pass too slow. I love you, and that's all...it's really all I know...it's all I know'-Five For Fighting-All I Know_

* * *

One week had passed since Tony Stark used all six of the infinity stones.

One week since he defeated Thanos and his armies.

One week since he saved them all.

And one week since his death.

Thousands gathered in Central Park, they all held candles, red roses, and portraits of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff.

The world mourned the loss of two of their original beloved Avengers. Children wore Iron Man helmets and hugged their parents, shocked and heartbroken their favorite superheroes were really gone. Fireworks soon lit up the dark sky, and everyone clapped when the words, 'Legends Never Die', formed in the sky.

* * *

They decided to have the funerals at Tony's house. Steve, Thor, Strange, and Sam were the ones who carried Tony's casket inside. They carefully put it down in the center of the living room, it took all of Steve's power not to vomit as flashes of him carrying Peggy crossed his mind.

_"Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the why we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home"?! _

"I'm so sorry Tony, you deserved to come home," Steve whispered, his hand delicately touching the top of the casket.

He felt someone grasp his shoulder and turned around and saw Sam looking at him with sympathy. "Hey Cap, maybe we should go sit down, I think somebody brought muffins and they smelled pretty damn good," Sam chuckled lightly.

Steve nodded solemnly and followed his friend to the dining room. Carol, Rocket, T'Challa, and Bucky were already sitting there conversing quietly. But when Carol saw them she got up abruptly

"I'm sorry for your loss," Carol says, her voice raspy as if she'd been crying. "Stark and Romanoff were both fearless, noble, and brilliant. They won't be forgotten".

"Yeah...yeah they were, thank you Carol".

She gave him a tight smile and swiftly returned to her chair.

In the kitchen, Thor stirred his drink and took a sip of the whiskey, deliberately ignoring all his comrades, he didn't even want to walk up to Tony's casket and Nat's shrine. He could feel Brunnhilde's furious glare burning into him from a few feet away but he couldn't care less.

Pepper wailed in Happy's arms on the couch, Rhodey stood next to them holding Morgan's little hand.

Morgan stared at her mommy confused, she'd never seen her so upset before. She wished her daddy would come and give them both a hug to make it better, but they told her he was sleeping inside the fancy weird bed. That was another thing, all the people that came to visit were crying about him being sound asleep, which really confused her. He'd wake up in a few hours like he always did, so why was everybody so sad?

"Hey sweetie, why don't you go up to your room and play with your toys for a little bit? And I'll come and get you when it's time for lunch," Happy says smiling cheerfully, and Morgan isn't sure why it feels fake.

"Okay uncle Happy," she agreed. Her uncle Rhodey guided her to the stairs, but she thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like, 'I got her, keep taking care of Pepper'?

"What's wrong with my mommy"?

"Nothing's wrong with her kid, your mom's just a little upset right now. But everything's gonna be okay, I promise," Rhodey assured, giving her a playful shove and she giggled before running to her room.

As soon as Rhodes heard her door close, he sunk down to the floor and sobbed brokenly.

* * *

_"Let me go"_

Clint quickly wiped away the forming tears and sniffed, trying not to think about her hand letting go of his, and her body sprawled on the ground. Her blood pooling around her head, her blonde red hair, her smile, her sadness and disappointment when she saw him murder that man in Tokyo, her reassurance that everything would be alright...

_It should have been me, it should have been me, it should have been me, it should have been me, goddamnit you saved her all those years ago only to let her die you FAILURE-_

"Hey man, how are you holding up"? Scott asked gently, offering him cup of water.

Clint raised a brow at the gesture but accepted. Coughing, he attempted to smile back but it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong." Thanks...and umm...honestly not that great, ha I don't know. I lost my best friends, they're not coming back. It's fucked up and unfair," Clint replied hoarsely.

_"We're still friends right"?_

_"Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together"_

_"Just like Budapest all over again"!_

_"It's okay..." _

"-int? Barton"!

"Hm? Sorry what"?

"No you just, you zoned out on me, you okay"? Scott asked concerned. When Clint didn't respond Scott sighed sadly and rose. Clint didn't even notice he sat down next to him. "Why don't you drink some of your water pal? I gotta go back with Hope and Cassie but I'll see ya a little later".

_Couldn't even bring back her body..._

"Thank you Scott, I appreciate it".

"Oh yeah yeah of course, no problem," Scott says with a small grin and headed outside.

* * *

"So this was it huh," a feeble voice spoke up suddenly.

Everyone's heads alarmingly turned to the seventeen year old slouched in his seat, staring at his dad's closed casket, with tears silently streaming down his pale face. No one knew how to approach him, Peter hadn't talked since...since the battle, and he refused to let anyone touch him.

"Doctor Strange, you said you saw exactly 14,000,605 futures, you sure this is the one we won"?

"Yes," Stephen responded firmly, but inside he felt like trash.

"Wow...doesn't feel like we won. Some are still dead, I don't know about you but I wouldn't call this a victory. There was no other way my ass," Peter murmured coldly.

"Let me get this straight, you saved my dad's life five years ago, _knowing exactly _what would happen. You let him grieve, move on, and start a family...he finally got everything he wanted, and it all got snatched away from him. And what you just decided to sit back and let it happen? Do you have _any _idea how_ messed up _that is"?

"Pete-," May says choking back a sob and reaching out to her nephew, not expecting him to lash out violently.

_"NO! Bullshit Strange! _I call bullshit! I bet your not even sorry, you're sick, you piece of shit, you knew he was gonne die and you're going to _pay"._

Peter lunged forward, he wasn't sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted Strange to hurt as much as he did. Then out of nowhere he felt a strong pair of arms hold him back and pull him to their chest.

"I know child, I know, Nebula says soothingly, rubbing his back gently. Peter froze, he wanted to push her away but his body wasn't responding to his commands, only one thought kept racing through his mind,

_The last person who hugged him was Tony_

_TonyTonyTonyTony-_

"Let it out".

That was all it took, he whimpered and buried his face in Nebula's shoulder screaming. She lowered him to the ground gingerly, Peter continued screaming, possessed with anguish and denial. By this point most had either looked or walked away, not being able to bear seeing Tony's kid suffer like this.

"Why did h-h-he have to d-die _why_," Peter cried out frantically, clinging onto her for dear life.

_He couldn't process any of this._

_His skull felt like it was being ripped apart, his soul was shattered, his eyes stung, his body ached. _

_Oh god his brain was on fire and his heart was pounding too hard against his chest. It hurt, it hurt so so much...is this what dying felt like?_

_All he could see were his dad's lifeless hollow eyes, his burnt bloody face-_

"Sleep," a kind voice instructed, he felt a soft hand press his forehead and he instantly became drowsy, collapsing in Nebula's arms. Mantis stepped aside, already feeling crushed with guilt, but she couldn't allow the boy to be in this horrible agony knowing she could easily take it away, at least for a little while.

Clint quickly ran over and knelt beside the two. "Here, let's put him on the sofa," Clint says grabbing Peter's legs. Nebula complied and they moved him without another word.

No one, except a certain Valkyrie, noticed the God of Thunder pour the rest of his drink into the sink and stumble out the back door. Snarling to herself quietly she grabbed her black coat and hastily followed him outside.

* * *

_"Thor"!_ Brunnhilde called out sharply, striding towards her 'king' fueled with rage.

"What is it Val-" Thor slurred but was cut off by a harsh slap.

"Shut up, shut up," she growled, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "I've put up with your shit for five years Odinson. I watched and took care of what was left of our people, I let you get fat and drunk and play worthless games, but no more. I've had enough of your bullshit. You never even gave him a_ funeral _Thor, why do you keep acting as if Loki never existed?! I understand, I know it's painful, but forgetting about your younger brother who sacrificed himself for your sorry hide is plain cruel and disrespectful. Why won't you let him rest"? She questioned desperately.

"N-no, no, no, no he said we'd be together, that the sun would shine on us again. But it didn't where is he? He's not here he's dead, he's gone. No more resurrections, I should've known better, I never should have believed him. He's the God of Lies, that's what he does he lies, he's _a liar, _ and he's not the worst brother he's the best brother. He always manages to save me and I can never save him, how _pathetic _is that," his lips curled in disgust. "My mother used to tell me it was my job to protect him and I failed. My whole family's dead because of me," Thor says shaking uncontrollably, his eyes welling up.

Valkyrie rubbed her jaw tenderly and allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

"He didn't lie. You will see each other again," she says softly, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly, hoping it would calm him down. "I know we don't have his body to burn, but we can light lanterns for him. Please just...just think about it," she says with a somber expression and slowly walked away from him to go be by the lake.

* * *

**_Three weeks later_**

Pepper Potts-Stark, Morgan Stark, The Guardians of the Galaxy, James Rhodes, Thor Odinson, and the rest of New Asgard stood on the edge of the cliff, listening to the roaring of the sea. The wind hit their faces lightly, as if nature was trying to calm them.

Peter Quill breathed out gripping a basket of flowers, mourning the love of his life for the second time. He forced himself not to burst into tears, and felt overwhelming relief when Nebula let him lean on her for support.

Valkyrie grasped Thor's wrist and dragged him off half-heartedly so they could have a moment of privacy.

Once they arrived at the bottom of cliff she muttered, "It's time". Thor bowed his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellowed letter with trembling fingers, and read out loud,

"Little brother, I should've done this years ago, but I was too caught up in my grief to even think about doing anything like this for you. I now realize what a poor excuse that is, and I'm sorry. Truly I am. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you can hear me please know that you've always been much more than just the God of Mischief. You were brave Loki, you were so brave. And you dealt with my stupidity for centuries, whenever I would skip our lessons you would cover for me, you ensured my safety in battle. I wish I could've given you a hug when I had the chance, that's going to be one of the biggest regrets that I'll ever have to live with. I will embrace you though when it's my turn to move on from this universe, norns I'm not making any sense am I? Forgive me," Thor glimpsed at the stars nervously. Wondering how he remained worthy of Mjolnir while at the same time was incapable of giving his brother a proper goodbye.

"Loki...I bid you take your place in the Halls of Valhalla, to be with our mother, to finally have peace and happiness. You're home brother mine. I'm sorry for those revolting last words I said to you, I hope you never doubted I loved you," Thor finished sorrowfully.

"I'm proud of you Odinson," Brunnhilde says passing him a forest-green lantern. Thor took it with great care, pain, and love.

He wasn't sure if he was really going insane, but he swore he heard a familiar voice whisper, 'It's alright' right next to him.

* * *

"Go ahead and let go of the lantern baby girl, it's gonna fly up to the sky and your daddy's going to get it from the clouds," Pepper encouraged her daughter tearfully.

Morgan glanced at her mommy sadly, she still didn't understand why she could never see daddy again. Why did he have to move to space? Why couldn't mommy just send her to save him again? Nonetheless she obeyed and released the pretty red and gold lantern, she beamed hoping he would get her present soon.

"Bye daddy, I miss you 3000".

* * *

_'Why'd you have to leave so soon? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to leave me, when I needed you the most? _

_Cause I don't really know how to tell ya, that I'm feeling much worse. I know you're in a better place but it's always going to hurt. _

_Carry on..._

_Gimme all the strength I need, to carry on. _

_It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again'- Charlie Puth-See You Again_

* * *

**the end**

**and btw Natasha, Loki, Vision and Heimdall deserved to be in the final battle I hate marvel**


End file.
